


Mistletoe and Wine

by Anawe97



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Island, Boss/Employee Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, Gossip, Humor, Joyful, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anawe97/pseuds/Anawe97
Summary: Oliver Queen is the CEO, Felicity Smoak is his favorite IT girl. Accidental stumbling leads to unexpected turn of events.





	1. A new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas fic, because I love this time of a year, and I love Olicity.
> 
> I need to let you know that English is not my first language, so sorry for all the mistakes. I hope you enjoy it and I can't wait to hear what you think.

Oliver Queen sat at in his office on the top floor of Queen Consolidated, working through the stack of paperwork on his desk. He had to finish some work before his holidays leave started. There were two days left for him until his holiday, and nine until Christmas.  After he had finished reading the papers, he looked outside the window. It was snowing all day. People said that it was the most wonderful time of the year. But Oliver didn't believe in magic, and long time ago he stopped believing in love.  Oliver looked at his watch, it was time to visit the Christmas party at IT department.

Oliver had been walking through the corridor, when he noticed light on in tiny cubicle on the IT floor.  Oliver poked his head out of the door to spotted Felicity. She was sitting at her desk, humming Christmas carol, she had colorful drink in her hand.

Oliver leant casually against the door frame, his hands in pockets. He had been watching her with amusement, before he spoke. "Why my favorite IT girl is spending Christmas party alone here?"

Felicity jumped on her chair, hearing his voice. She almost spilled her drink. "Don't you knock?"

"Felicity, we agreed a long time ago, that this is the IT department, and not the ladies room."

"Right. I remember." Felicity smiled on the memory of that situation, which happened three years ago.

"So, why aren't you at the party?" Oliver repeated his question.

"I'm avoiding Denis" Felicity said, sipping her drink.

"Why are you avoiding him? And who is Denis?" Oliver send her curious glance, moving closer to her desk.

"Denis is cyber security specialist, who by the way is very boring person. He caught me under the mistletoe, and as you know, it's a tradition, so I kissed him. And since then he has been following me, and telling me that he loves me." Felicity shivered as if she wanted to get rid of this memory

Oliver chuckled, reaching out his hand over the desk. "Come on, Miss Smoak. You have a party to attend, and I have speech to give."

Felicity took his hand, and stood up, walking around the desk. Felicity could swear she felt electricity when their hands joined together. But for sure, she could hear like Oliver muttered to himself "Wow"

"What? Did I get dirty somewhere?" Felicity watched her clothes carefully.

"Oh no, it’s, you just look very nice. Actually, you cannot blame poor Denis by looking like this."

Felicity blushed slightly and smiled shyly. She mouthed silence "Thank you."

But Oliver knew what he was talking about. They knew each other for three years, and she never was dressed like that. Oliver always saw her wearing globed skirts, cute sweaters and blouses buttoned up to the neck. But now she was wearing a translucent white blouse on thick straps, under which could be seen a white, lace bra, and a pencil skirt, shiny and navy blue. Oliver noticed how the skirt exactly shows her curvy ass.

Oliver realized that he was staring, so he put a hand on her lower back and guided them towards door.  They had been walking, until Felicity stumbled. Thanks to Oliver's quick reflex she did not fall over. Oliver stabilized her by holding her around the waist. They were so close, that Felicity's nose almost touching his tie. Oliver raised her chin by his hand, and asked. "Are you ok?"

Felicity nodded, staring in to his magnetic, blue eyes. Oliver smiles, caressing her cheek unwittingly.  None of them noticed when someone took a photo of them around the corner.

The crack of the locked door ripped them from their bubble. They jumped apart in surprise.

"I think we should get to go to the party." Felicity said awkwardly.

In the nearby toilet, Carol from Human Resources was thrilled. She snapped a pic, very valuable pic. She wondered how much it could be worth for some gossip sides. Plus, a story like Oliver Queen had been holding Felicity's hand, when they left her cubicle.

On the Christmas party Oliver gave a speech, telling everyone about Christmas bonuses, and thanking for their hard work. Felicity watched him all time, when he had given a speech. Felicity chased away her thoughts about their little moment. She was too tipsy to think about that. But Lord forgive her, if Oliver Queen wasn't the sexiest man alive. Although, he was out of her league. They liked each other, that was the fact. For three years she was helping him to solve various problems, not only IT problems. She always enjoyed, after he had been calling her 'His favorite IT girl'. But their interactions were limited to work. After hours their lives never collided.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Oliver went down to breakfast at 8th in the morning. It was his last day at work, before his holidays absence. He greeted the mother and sister who were already sitting in the dining room. His mother glanced at him.

"Oliver, you worked so hard for last three years, so why on the final straight you had to do that." Moira said with anger on her voice.

Oliver had looked questioningly at his mother, before he said. "What are you talking about?"

Thea slid him a tablet with an open link. Oliver lifted the tablet while drinking coffee. After he had read headline, he choked on his coffee. The headline sounded: _Oliver Queen returns to his old habits. A secret affair with an employee._  After Oliver had finished reading the article, he felt nausea. He couldn't believe, in what he just read. He was only able to say. "It's huge misunderstanding."

Thea laughed next to Oliver, but his mother wasn't in mood. "Oliver, I wasn't born yesterday. You left this girl cubicle, holding her hand?"

"Yes, but..." Oliver tried to explain.

"And is that picture a photomontage?" Moira continued asking questions.

"No, but..."

"Is that girl your girlfriend?"

"Mom, please stop, and listen to me!" Oliver raised his voice.

"No, you listen to me Oliver." Moira stood up. "Your grandmother already called twice today. She's highly disappointment, so you have two options. Or you prove that is huge misunderstanding, or you will introduce to all family your new and serious girlfriend."

"Mom, how he can prove that this is misunderstanding?" Thea interrupted to the conversation. "We all know how press works. The more you deny, the more the topic is explored. And dear brother, all the lunches and work after hours with Felicity won't help you."

Oliver sighed deeply, rubbing his face. "She was just helping me at work."

"Is that Felicity on this picture?" Moira asked surprised.

"Yes!" Both Thea and Oliver assured her.

"Oh, dear God, I thought that it is some blonde, gold digger." Moira gave a sigh of relief. "But this doesn't solve our problem with your grandmother."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Oliver was watching the city through a window on his office, waiting for Felicity to come. His mother was right today, but also Thea. Felicity's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Oliver, I think I'm going crazy. Since I have come to work, I have the impression that everyone is glaring at me or whispering behind my back. I never thought that I'm kind of crazy person."

"You are not crazy." Oliver assured her, he pointed to the leather couch, gesturing for Felicity to sit down. He sat next to her, facing her. "But I assume that you haven't read the gossip sides."

"What gossip sides?" Felicity asked, taking a phone, which Oliver was giving her.

When Felicity had read the article, she opened her eyes widely. "What will we do now?"

"Well, life will go on, gossips will finally disappear. I want you to know that I appreciate, how much you have been helping me for last three years." Oliver said sadly.

"You can't fire me!" Felicity stood up abruptly, crossing her arms.

"Felicity, I won't fire you, don't be silly." Oliver said.

"So, why that sounded like goodbyes."

"Because it's not your position is threatened."

"You think that the board will terminate your CEO's cadency." Felicity sat again on the couch, and took Oliver's hand. When she had thought that she crossed a line, she removed it. Oliver had wanted to stop her, but instead he rubbed his hands along his thighs.

"No, not the board. Felicity, you have to know some facts. After my father had died, my grandmother bought a significant amount of shares, to protect Queen Consolidated from hostile takeover." Oliver explained. "But I had to promise her that I will grow up, that there won't be any scandal."

"Otherwise what she will do?"

"She will give those shares to my cousin, who by the way hates me, and he wants to make my life a living hell. She gave me three years to prove myself. And those years will pass in thirty days."

"And your grandmother thinks that a secret affair with an employee is a scandal." Felicity pointed.

"Yep!" Oliver sighed.

"Holly frack! What are we going to do now?"

"We are going to do nothing. And I will accept my fate." Oliver said with resignation.

"Could you hang up your grumpiness to the closet, once in a while?" Felicity gave him a look.

"My grumpiness?"

"Yes, Mister Grumpy, all the time." Felicity pointed on him. "It's Christmas Time. Maybe somewhere there, over the corner, Christmas miracle is waiting for you."

Oliver tilted his head. "You are a genius, and you believe in such a crap?"

"Oh God, Oliver! Have a little faith." Felicity's eyes suddenly became unbearably large. "I have an idea. Tell your grandmother that this is not an affair, but serious relationship. Not that I'm implying something, but it can help."

"Have you talked to my mother?"

"What? No, why are you asking?"

"She had the same idea. She told me this morning, that I should bring you with me to our Christmas." Oliver stood up, rubbing back of his neck. "Felicity I can't ask you for that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering." Felicity stood up, moving closer to him. "Besides if I wasn't so clumsy, we wouldn't be in that situation."

"Fine." Felicity said, seeing his hesitation. "Spend the holidays spreading a bad mood, instead of joy, and I will spend this time with a bottle of wine."

Felicity had turned on her heel and walked toward the door. Oliver's voice stopped her. "Felicity Smoak, will you save my ass, and will you be my Christmas girl?"

Felicity had faced him again, and smiled. "Yes, I will save your ass. Very yummy ass." Seeing Oliver's shocked face, she added. "I said it out loud, did I?"

Oliver nodded, but seeing her red face, he genuinely laughed.


	2. Dreams of Santa, Dreams of snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity share few moments, and later they arrive at his grandmother's estate. Felicity discovers the other sites, usually grim CEO.

Oliver had been finishing his work, when his assistant knocked on the door. Oliver gestured that she could come in.

"Mister Queen, there is something that you need before the holiday." Martha asked politely, sending him her most charming smile.

"No, I think everything is settled. In case of emergency you can call, while current matters are taken over by Mr. Foster." Oliver had said, when he noticed through the glass wall Felicity, who was wondering if she could come in or not.

Oliver stood up and went to the door to invite her inside. When Felicity had come in, Oliver said to his assistant. "That will be all." Martha just nodded. She had gazed Felicity from tip to toe, before she left them alone.

"See I told you so, they are mocking me." Felicity snorted.

"Think, what will they do, if they will find out that we are spending Christmas together." Oliver chuckled.

"It's not funny."

Oliver shook, trying to hide another laugh. Felicity punched him slightly on the shoulder.  "Au, so this is how our relationship will look like?"

"Did you just make a joke, Mr. Grumpy?" Felicity teased.

"Yes! My new girlfriend told me that I need to hang up my grumpiness." Oliver teased her too. He had grabbed her hand, before she punched him again. Taking advantage of the situation, Oliver pulled her to him. "Do you have second thoughts?"

"No, I mean I have some thoughts, but not the second thoughts." Felicity almost whispered, feeling his proximity. "Oliver, Martha is watching?"

"Are you afraid, that there will be rumors?" Oliver smirked.

Felicity stepped away from him. "You are acting strange, but it's not important. I realized that I have no idea what clothes I should take with myself. And I started to panic. Because I'm going to spend Holidays with Queen's. Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry." Oliver tried to calm down. With a pretended seriousness he asked. "How can I help you?"

"Tell me, what kind of clothes I should take!" Felicity crossed her arms.

"Normal clothes I guess." Oliver said, seeing Felicity's half opened mouth, he added. "But I know, who can help you with that."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Felicity spent whole afternoon, shopping and having fun with Thea Queen. Now, they were sitting in Big Belly Burgers, enjoying their meals.

"I never thought that Thea Queen will be my personal stylist." Felicity said. "And that I will spend so much money on clothes, but I don't regret, those clothes are awesome."

Thea smiled. "Yes, those clothes are awesome. Besides you are helping my brother, I really appreciate that."

"Well, I watched Oliver's hard work last three years. I could not let it be wasted by one photo and stupid Carol from Human Resources, who by the way was naïve thinking that I would not find out that she was behind these rumors." Felicity pointed a finger in the air.

"You are badass, Smoak." Thea laughed.

"I think I need some kind of van to carry all these bags." Felicity sighed.

"I took care of that." Thea said mysteriously. Felicity had wanted to say something, before she spotted Oliver, who was approaching them.

"Someone was ordering a driver?" Oliver said, sitting on bench next to Felicity, and stealing fries from her plate. "Felicity, you are staring."

"I never saw you wearing jeans and hoodie." Felicity burst, narrowing your eyes toward Thea. "You called him."

"Well, you needed a driver, and who will be better than your boyfriend?" Thea joked. "I think I will be get going, before Felicity put me on her black list."

Felicity tilted her head, watching amusement Thea, who was leaving restaurant. Next to her Oliver had been trying to steal another fry, when Felicity slapped his hand. "Get your own food."

"I never considered you as an aggressive person." Oliver with a quick move stole few fries.

"Sorry, I think stress is taking over me." Felicity mumbled.

Oliver had put his arm on the back of the bench, and leant towards Felicity. "Hey, you don't have to do that."

"It's not that." Felicity had whispered, before turned to him. "I don't think that people will buy that Oliver Queen could be with someone like me."

"Like you? You think people won't believe that I could be with brilliant, beautiful and independent woman like you?"

"That totally wasn't my point." Felicity stared into his eyes.

"I know." Oliver smiled, leaning even closer, and whispering to her ear. "But we must be convincing for a waitress, who snapped a picture of us."

Felicity had felt his hot breath on her neck, before he pulled back. An electricity went along her core. Oliver's look darkened. Felicity had closed her eyes, and counted to three, before she opened them again. "I will track, and take down every single person who will send a picture of us to the gossips sides."

"I need to remember to do not mess with you, never." Oliver said seriously, this time Felicity laughed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Felicity set her smartphone down with a bang on the table. Thea and Oliver looked at her intrigued. Felicity snorted to Oliver. "Seriously, your assistant is a cow."

"Can you share why?"  Oliver asked calmly, hiding a chuckle.

"In this crappy article is written, that we shared an intense moment at your office. And who could say something like that, only Martha. And there is also a picture from Big Belly." Felicity pouted one's lips.

"You two are very cozy on that pic." Thea teased.

"Thea!" Oliver growled.

"What? It's all about to world believe that you two are a thing, right? Besides Felicity, you must get used to all this attention. Oliver wasn't present in the gossip media for three years, and suddenly that kind of bomb. The gossipers will not let go it so easily."  Thea explained.

"I'm afraid that Thea is right." The three of them turned attention to Moira, who was sitting on the other side of the plane next to Walter. They all had been flying to Oliver's grandmother winter estate, to attend to annual Family's Christmas week.

"Let's give them a hint." Oliver pulled out his smartphone and took a picture of mountains, which could be seen from the plane's window. After Oliver had taken a pic, he wrote something on his mobile.

"Did you just post it on Instagram?" Felicity asked in disbelief.

"Yes, public relations specialist and Thea forced me to set up an account, so I can use it to tease the gossipers." Oliver was clearly pleased with himself.

"Oh, that's cute!" Thea said, after she had found Oliver's Instagram post.

Felicity quickly had pulled the phone from Thea's hand, and read post. The picture taken by Oliver was described 'Watching mountains from above with her.' Felicity turned to Oliver, on his face was big grin.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Felicity has been looking on a breathtaking mountains panorama, when she felt Oliver's hand gently stroking her knee. He was driving the car, taking them to his Grandma's manor.

"You are disturbingly quiet, since we got into the car." Oliver said.

"Sorry, I kept thinking in my mind what I know about your family, which I will meet in a moment."

"That's why I took for us a separate car, just in case you would want to talk without witnesses." Oliver took his hand from Felicity's knee. Felicity thought for a second how nice was his touch.

"Let's summarize what I know. Your grandma is called Edith, and she is your Mom's mother. There is also Moira's sister, Dorothea and her husband, Arthur. We like Arthur, and we have to be careful around your aunt."

"So far so good." Oliver said, clenching hands on the wheel. He felt tempted to put his hand on Felicity's knee again.

Felicity smiled. "Dorothea and Arthur's daughter is called Margaret. She has a husband named Maxwell. They have two kids, eight years old Levi, and fife years old Lily. And Margaret's brother, Nathan and his fiancée Hope."

"Good job, Miss Smoak." Oliver smiled.

"Oh, and we love Margaret and her family. And we don't like Nathan and Hope, very much." Felicity added.

When they had reached the manor, Felicity got out of the car. Her mouth had an O-shape. "Oh my God Oliver, this isn't a manor, it's a castle."

"Imagine sipping coffee in your room overlooking Wildcat Lake just as the sun hits the water." Oliver whispered into her ear, after he had approach her. "And the lake is surrounded by snow-covered mountains. You are going to love it."

Felicity hadn't made to answer, when the front door opened. At the entrance stood a very elegant lady. She looked very good for her late years. She had been approaching them with open arms, before she spoke.

"Oliver, my dear grandson. I had to wait forever until you bring a girl for Christmas. She must be very special." Edith said, watching Felicity curiously.

"She is." Oliver answered, leaning to kiss his grandma cheek. "Grandma please I want you to meet Felicity Smoak."

"Welcome in my home Felicity." Edith hugged Felicity very warmly. "And please call me Edith, or grandma."

"Oh, okay." Felicity was surprised and nervous. Oliver had taken her around her waist, and brought her closer to him. "Thank you, for letting me to spend Holidays here."

"Pleasure is mine darling. Let's go to the house, it's cold outside." Edith had said, before she turned to the door. Oliver and Felicity followed her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"You can breathe now." Oliver said, closing the door to the bedroom assigned for them

"Easy for you to say." Felicity let him to help her pull the coat. "And I only met your grandma."

"You will meet the rest at the dinner." Oliver had said, before he disappeared with their coats in a niche where three stairs led.

Felicity sighed deeply, looking around the bedroom. The room was huge, opposite the entrance door was a king-size bed, on the right from the door was wall with big ceiling windows, between windows and door was fireplace and two chairs and mini table. Felicity had been imagining, how easily she could sit on the chair, enjoying the fire and breathtaking view. Felicity turned her attention to the doorway where Oliver disappeared. The doorway was placed on the corner on the left from bed. Felicity had crossed three stairs, and found herself at the mini corridor. On the right was an entrance to the bathroom, on the left was a dressing-room. In the middle of dressing-room Felicity spotted Oliver. He was unpacking his suitcases, his shirt was unbuttoned, giving Felicity perfect view of his amazing abdominal muscles.

"Um." Felicity gulped. "The bedroom is the size of my apartment."

"Do you need a tour?" Oliver moved his gaze to her, smirking.

"Very funny." Felicity snorted, going to her suitcases to unpack them.  

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Oliver was sitting on the bed, waiting for Felicity who was finishing to get herself ready for dinner. Oliver had been rubbing his beard, when Felicity came to bedroom. Oliver froze, watching her as she put on earrings. She was wearing casual, flowy, simple swing T-shirt loose dress which ended on the middle thigh, and high heel ankle booties. Her wavy hair fell loosely on the shoulder. Pink lipstick highlighted her perfect, full, and kissable lips.                        

"Oliver, you are staring. Is something wrong? Thea said that we should wear something casual." Felicity asked anxiously.

"What?" Oliver had said with husky voice, before he cleared his throat. "No, you look very nice. Quite good, actually. Very appropriately."

Felicity had chuckled, before she stretched her hand towards him. "I thought that in our relationship I'm the one who speak in the fragments of sentences."

Oliver had taken her hand, and stood up. "Felicity you look beautiful. Ready to go?"

"As I ever will be." Felicity said, blushing.

Holding hands, they had entered the living room, when all turned their eyes on them. Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand tightly. The older couple who had chatted with Moira and Walter, approached them first. Oliver made formal introduction. "Felicity this is my aunt Dorothy, and her husband Arthur. And this is Felicity Smoak my girlfriend."

Someone in the living room snorted loudly, while Felicity was greeting Oliver's aunt and uncle. Oliver glared at Nathan, who stood in front of the fireplace, with redhead chick by his side.

"And that dork there." Oliver pointed towards Nathan. "It's my cousin Nathan."

"Oh, don't be rude Oliver." Nathan approached them, Hope was glued to him. "It's pleasure to meet Oliver's unexpected, and unknown girlfriend."

Felicity forced a smile. "Pleasure is mine."

"I'm Hope, Nathan's fiancée." Hope broke into the conversation, showing them huge diamond ring on her hand. Both, Felicity, and Oliver forced smiles, and nodded slightly. “So, Felicity how did you manage to entrap the most desirable bachelor of Starling City?"

Felicity laughed, putting her hand on Oliver chest, and looking in to his eyes for some rescue. Oliver smiled at her, calming her down.  Felicity said. "I think I'm the one who was entrapped."

Oliver had let go Felicity's hand, before he embraced her around her waist, and brought her closer. "Felicity is right, I was the one who was pining for her. And it took me a time, until I wowed her." Oliver spotted Moira's smile and approval nod.

Nathan sent them a disbelieving look, but their conversation was interrupted by Edith. "Dinner is ready."

They all had been eating at silence, enjoying the meal, before Nathan broke the silence. "We really should believe that Oliver Queen was pining for some ordinary girl?"

Oliver growled silently, feeling Felicity's hand, rubbing gently his thigh under the table. She wanted to calm him down, but Oliver felt unexpectedly arousal. He forgot for a moment about Nathan and his insinuations. Oliver was relaxing under Felicity's touch, but he grabbed her hand to steady her movements. Felicity misunderstood his intention, so she took her hand from his thigh.

"I assure all of you that nothing in Felicity is ordinary." Walter said. "She is an extremely valuable asset for Queen Consolidated. I remember how five years ago Robert fought for her with Wayne Enterprises. And we are more than happy that she chose us."

"And she is way too good for my brother." Thea added. "No offence, Oliver"

"None taken." Oliver nodded to Thea, and brushed his lips lightly at Felicity's cheek.

The rest evening had gone smooth, after Nathan and Hope went to their room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"Nathan didn't buy our story." Felicity said, sitting on bed in their bedroom, taking off her shoes.

"We shouldn't care about him, besides my grandma already loves you." Oliver said, standing in front of Felicity. He was barefoot, wearing jeans and white t-shirt.

"Can you blame her?" Felicity said with flirty voice, going to bathroom. When she had come back to the bedroom, wearing her pajamas, she spotted Oliver, already wearing his sweatpants, and preparing a place to sleep on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked surprisingly. "It's about that you didn't like when I touched your thigh. I'm sorry..."

"Felicity, the problem wasn't that I didn't like it." Oliver said, not looking at her.

"O!" Felicity giggled, climbing on the bed. "Oliver, are you blushing?"

"Oliver Queen hasn't been blushing." Oliver said, still preparing place to sleep.

"It's creepy, when you talk about yourself in the third person. Seriously what are you doing?"

"I thought that it will be more comfortable for you. We didn't discuss about sleeping in one bed." He said hesitantly.

"Oliver please, we are adults. You do not have to worry about your virtue, I'll be a good girl, I promise." Felicity teased. turning her back to him. "But do what you want."

Oliver had turned off the lights, before Felicity felt the other side of the bed collapses under his weight.


	3. A time to rejoice in the good that we see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver enjoys spending time with his family and Felicity.

Felicity woke up, hearing Oliver's gentle snores. His head was only an inch from her ear, and his arm was loosely laying on her stomach. Somewhere in the middle of the night they had to move to the center of the bed, because Felicity remembered exactly, that they had fallen asleep on different edge of the bed. Feeling warm of his body was very pleasant, his breath was tickling skin on her neck. Felicity giggled, silently, when Oliver's nose had brushed her neck. She did it again, when Oliver had held her waist tighter and his head had rested on her shoulder. 'Who could say that Oliver Queen is a cuddle guy.' Felicity thought. Because she desperately needed to pee, she had sneaked out from Oliver's embrace, and went to the bathroom. When she had come back, she spotted Oliver who was cuddling her pillow. She wasn't sleepy, but she needed some coffee, so she went to the kitchen.

When Felicity had been preparing a coffee, Hope came to the kitchen. "I always thought that Oliver prefers his girl in more sexy outfits."

"Are you talking about my cute pajamas?" Felicity snorted. "I haven't heard Oliver complaining. Besides, for your information Oliver prefer his girl without any outfits."

Felicity had glared at Hope, before she took her coffee and left the kitchen. When she had been back in the bedroom, Oliver started to wake up. Felicity had been leaning against the window and watching him with amusement, when he hugged harder her pillow, or he raised his head, looking sleepy and confused.

"Morning, sleepy head." Felicity had said, before she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Hm, morning." Oliver said with husky voice. He sat up, so they were facing each other, and their thighs were touching. Oliver brushed his already messy hair. "What time is it?"

"Around nine."

"That coffee smells so good." Oliver sent her charming smile.

"Oh, no, no, no. It's mine." Felicity was shaking her head.

"Oh, come on. Just one sip." Oliver had put his hand on her knee, before he started to move it up along her thigh. "What's yours is mine."

Felicity closed her eyes, moaning unwittingly. She bit her lower lip, well known feeling starting to build in her lower abdomen. When she had opened her eyes, she saw Oliver's dark gaze. He automatically licked his lips, watching her. His hand moved to her chin, and thumb was rubbing her lower lip. When their heads had been dangerously close, the knock on the door ruined the moment.

Felicity jumped from the bed, she was glad that the few moments before, Oliver had taken coffee from her hand. Oliver with disappointment on his face said: "Come in."

When the door had opened, to the room burst little girl, who jumped into Oliver's arms at high speed. "Uncle Ollie, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Monkey."

Felicity melted, seeing Oliver so gentle around this little girl. He tickled her, and she was giggling in the most adorable way.

"Who's that?" Girl whispered to Oliver.

"This is Felicity."

"Do we like her?"

"Very." Oliver winked to Felicity.

"You must be Lilly, I've heard so much about you." Felicity sat next to Lilly.

The three of them heard the woman voice. "Lilly, where are you? I told you not to bother your uncle."

Lilly sucked in air and dives under the covers. To the room came a woman, in her middle thirties. "Oliver hi, have you seen my daughter?"

"No, no I haven't." Oliver smiled, when the cover had moved and giggled. Felicity was trying to hide her laugh by covering her mouth with hand. Oliver put his arm around Felicity's. "Maggie, this is Felicity."

"So, I've heard." Meg smiled, and shook Felicity's hand. "Felicity, maybe you have seen Lilly?"

"No, no Lilly's here." Felicity said, and the cover giggled again.

Meg chuckled. "Well if you'll see her, please tell her that chocolate pancakes are ready."

They hadn't expected, how fast Lilly could come from the cover, and run to the kitchen. "Sorry for her." Meg said.

"Don't be. You know, that I can't get angry with her." Oliver answered.

"Well, Felicity it was nice to meet you, and see you both on the breakfast." Meg had said her goodbyes, and left the room.

Felicity didn't realize even, when she had put her arms around Oliver's waist. She rose her head to meet his mysterious face expression, and dark gaze. Felicity's mind had speeded up, she felt confusion, lust, warm, and shivers. Oliver was gently caressing her cheek. When he had leaned over to get close to Felicity, and their lips had been an inch apart, there was another knock on the door. Oliver growled with irritation.

"You have to be kidding me." he muttered.

"And the moment is gone." Felicity giggled. She had surprised Oliver, when she gave him quick kiss on the lips. "I'm going to get dress, and you better open that damn door."

Oliver took a deep breath, and aggressively he opened the door. "What?"

"Why so rudely?" Nathan smirked.

"What do you want?" Oliver lost his patience slowly.

"Hope thought maybe Felicity would join her while visiting the beautician. You know, some female bonding time.”

"I doubt that." Oliver said with forced smile.

"What, are you afraid, that women will have some conversation?" Nathan said sarcastically.

Oliver had clenched his teeth, when Felicity showed up by his side. "Nathan, I had heard what you were talking about, but tell Hope, that I've got plans with my man."

Oliver with big grin closed the door. "Your man?"

"Only if you will dress, we will go to breakfast, because I'm starving." Felicity smiled.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

After the breakfast they spent very nice time with Oliver's family. Together, they dressed a Christmas tree. Felicity chatted with Maggie and Thea, mostly. She also played chess with Maggie's son Levi. Lilly occupied Oliver, who talked a lot about sport with Max. After they had eaten a dinner, they drank an afternoon coffee in the living room, sitting comfortably on the couches. Felicity was sitting next to Oliver, her legs curled, and her fingers stroking the back of his neck. Oliver's hand was caressing the outside of her thigh.

"So, who's going on the annual Christmas party at Daytona's Club." Max asked. "Oliver friend, don't let me down."

"What is this party?" Felicity got interested.

"Oh, our friends from childhood own that club. And its tradition to take a part on that party." Maggie explained. "And its opportunity to dress sexy and shiny."

"Sounds like fun." Felicity got excited. "Oliver can we go?"

"Yeah, why not." Oliver smiled at her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Oliver was looking in the bathroom mirror. He was wearing blue button-up point collar shirt, with rolled up long sleeve, and gray dress pants. He used Hugo Boss Bottled perfume, Thea had told him, that this was Felicity's favorite fragrance.  Oliver had realized, that tension between them grow up. There always was something between them, some kind of chemistry. But also, there was Felicity's boyfriend, her decision to be alone after painful break up, his decision about focusing on work. And now Oliver felt, that their status quo wasn't enough for him. And if he wouldn't do anything, he could lose her forever for some other guy. Oliver had left the bathroom, when he spotted Felicity, putting on her shoes. Oliver gulped. Some primary voice told him that she can't go to the club, where other men would be watching her, wanting her.

Felicity was wearing sexy grey sequin glitter mini dress, with deep V Neck, and even deeper cleavage on her back. Also, she had black, over the knee, heel boots. Oliver's dick twitched in his pants. He had cleared his throat and said. "You won't be cold?"

Felicity turned to him, smiling. "I'm pretty sure that there will be hot in the club."

"Yeah, probably. But still you could wear some pants or maybe something longer. Just in case."

"Meg said that we should dress sexy and shiny. So, I did. And if you have problem with that, it's your problem." She exasperated herself.

"My only problem is that your outfit is too sexy." Oliver blurted.

"Too sexy? Oh my God, Oliver." Felicity walked to him, putting her hand on his chest. "I assure you that you are the only man, with whom I will return home. What is this smell?"

"I bought a new fragrance for myself." Oliver smirked.

Felicity narrowed her eyes. "You are evil man, Oliver Queen. Don't expect that I will keep my hands to myself."

"You promise?" Oliver whispered.

"We better get going, before I will keep you here for myself." Felicity turned around towards the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Felicity was looking in the club's bathroom mirror. She was improving makeup. She was already a little drunk.

"I'm surprised that Oliver let you go alone to the bathroom." Meg giggled.

"He's acting like some caveman." Hope said. Felicity thought that Hope was more likeable, when she got drunk.

"He let me go, only because you guys came with me." Felicity stated. Since they had come to the club, Oliver never left her side. He was charming and staring only at her, and glaring at any man, who approached her.

Oliver had been waiting for Felicity on the balcony at VIP section, when some girl touched his arm.

"Oliver Queen, we meet again." Woman said with flirty voice.

"Carry, what unexpected meeting." Oliver tried to be polite.

"Maybe, we could skip a chitchat, and go to some private place to talk about old times." Carry got a little closer to Oliver.

"I highly doubt that." Felicity's voice said behind Oliver's back. She stood before Oliver, leaning her back against his chest. His hand went automatically around her waist.

Carry was surprised, glaring at Felicity. "Who are you?"

"Someone whom Oliver will take home." Felicity smirked. "You can go now."

Felicity had turned around in Oliver's arms, before she grabbed Oliver's face and kissed him. There were things she had expected from kissing Oliver Queen, but he wasn't anything she had expected. He didn't try to show off. He froze, and his breathing hitched. She pulled back a little. His eyes were bright, blue, and startled. He caught her face with one hand, his palm sliding along her jaw. Carefully, he kissed her again. The kiss was slow and gentle. No one had ever kissed her like that. She was searching something to hold onto. She grabbed his shirt with one hand, her fingers tucked in under his collar. Her other hand was stroking the back of his neck, and his scalp. When he pulled back, the grin he gave her, was more than she could handle.


	4. A time for living.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry for the cliffhanger.

The kiss was like sobering for Felicity. Million feelings flashed through her head. She had felt like panic attack started to take over her body. "I'm sorry. I need some air." She had mumbled, before she ran from the club. Outside, the cold air helped her to calm down.

"You will get cold." Oliver, who had run after her, put her coat around her shoulders. "Come, I will take you home."

The road to home went in complete silence. When they had reached their bedroom, Oliver without a word went to the bathroom, closing door with too much force. Felicity sat on the edge of the bed, hiding her head in her hands. When Oliver had returned from bathroom, wearing his sweatpants and t-shirt, he heard Felicity's silent 'I'm sorry.'

"I've heard that already." Oliver mumbled. "The bathroom is yours."

Felicity stood up from the bed, going towards the bathroom. When she had closed the door, the tears started falling from her eyes. She looked to the mirror, watching her make-up totally ruined. She was angry, on herself, on that stupid crush on Oliver, which she thought that she had buried a long time ago. But mostly she was angry on her panic attacks. It was one thing at her life she wasn't able to control. Of course, no one knew about her Anxiety Disorder. It haunted her all over a year, since she had broken up with her ex. Panic attacks were rarer and weaker in last three months. But tonight, when she had kissed Oliver, she panicked, very hard. And now, man behind the door seemed to be mad and hurt, wasn't understanding what happened.

Oliver had been lying on the bed, gazing the ceiling, he tried to understand what just happened. For God sake, she kissed him. And that kiss took his breath away. And he now acted like an offended child. 'If she has been so sorry, she has to explain it to him right here and right now.' Oliver had thought, and jumped from the bed. When he had reached to the stairs leading to the bathroom, Felicity went from there, stopping on the last step, so they were facing each other.

When Felicity had been opening her mouth, Oliver put his index finger on her lips. "If you will say another 'I'm sorry', I swear of God, I will not be responsible for my actions."

Felicity has nodded slowly, so he took his finger away. "Felicity, you kissed me, so if you regret it, if you think that it was because of alcohol, just tell me, and end my misery."

"I don't regret that kiss, I did it because I wanted to." Felicity whispered.

Oliver sighed deeply. "I'm not especially bright, but it doesn't any sense."

Felicity didn't think twice, when she put her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I got scared." she mumbled into his neck. "Tell me I'm safe, tell me you've got me now."

Oliver was surprised by her actions, but he put his one arm around her waist, and second one was gently stroking her hair. "I've got you, Babe."

Oliver carried her in bridal style to the bed. He sat on it, with Felicity on his lap, she still was hugging his neck. Oliver whispered into her ear. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Yes." Felicity had slipped down from his laps, and sat next to him on the bed with crossed legs.  She took deep breath. "Since I broke up with, you know with who, I'm having Anxiety Disorder, which is manifested by panic attacks."

"So, our kiss brought to you a panic attack." Oliver responded.

Felicity shook her head. "No, no the kiss, the feelings after kiss."

"It doesn't sound any better." Oliver rubbed his head with his hands.

"Oliver listen, I'm trying to be strong and brave woman. It helps with my anxiety. But I can't control it, and tonight, what I felt, it wasn't fake or pretend. It felt real, and it overwhelmed me."

Oliver took her face in his hand. "Hey, all I can see, is that you are strong, independent, beautiful and remarkable women. Who I like and admire. And what you felt, believe me, was mutual."

"And now, you think I'm crazy." Felicity tried to joke.

"Crazy or not, I still want to spend this Christmas with you." Oliver chuckled. "And discover where it leads us. Are you in?”

"I'm in." Felicity smiled.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Felicity woke up in empty bed. She sat and put on her glasses. She heard a noise coming from the wardrobe. "Oliver?" She called out.

Oliver came to the bedroom, fully dressed, and with duffel bag. He smiled. "Morning."

"Are you going somewhere?" Felicity asked surprised.

"Actually, we are going. You have half an hour to get dressed and be ready." Oliver said mysteriously.

"Ready for what?" Felicity raised her eyebrows.

"I thought that we could spend a day, just you and me. So, you need to get dressed, warm and comfortable." Oliver came to her, and took her by surprise, taking her on his arms and carrying her to the bathroom.

"At least tell me that we start a day with breakfast." Felicity huffed, sitting on the passenger seat in the car.

"You are grumpy, when you are hungry." Oliver joked, driving them through small town.

"And you know what you are talking about, Master of Grumpiness." Felicity smirked.

Oliver chuckled, parking the car near small Coffee House. "Let's go. I'm taking you for the best hot chocolate and waffles in the world."

"Oh, now you are talking with so much sense." Felicity had smiled, before she got out from the car.

"Oliver, you are my hero." Felicity said, finishing her third waffle.

"I'm glad that I could make you happy." Oliver was enjoying his hot chocolate.

"I'm sure that you know plenty of ways to make woman happy." Felicity froze, when she had realized what she just said. Oliver rose his eyebrows. "I mean, you know, other ways, then bed skills. But I'm not saying that you don't have good bad skills, because I've heard some stuff. Not that I was interested in that site of you, it's you know... Oh God, why you didn't stop me."

"Because you cute when you are babbling." Oliver smiled. "So, what kind of stuff you've heard?"

"Shut up." Felicity puffed, throwing at him with handkerchief. Oliver ducked, laughing aloud.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"Oliver, why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Felicity asked, when they had reached a parking at the foot of the mountains.

"You will see." Oliver took their bag, and reached for her hand, leading them to the wood.

When they had left the wood, Felicity saw few buildings surrounded by mountains. The buildings were made of wood, in the middle of the square someone has just prepared fireplace. When they had approached that person, old man smiled at them. "Oliver, good to see you."

"You too, Bartee. Bartee this is Felicity, Felicity this is Bartee, he is the owner of that retreat and old friend of my grandparents." Oliver made a formal introduction.

"Welcome in the nowhere. Oliver, yours room is ready. Enjoy your time, and I invite you to the bonfire in the evening." Bartee said his goodbyes.

"I told you it's a middle of nowhere." Felicity said, when Bartee couldn't hear them.

Oliver chuckled. "But also, the place when people don't care who you are, or who you are sleeping with. Not that I'm implying that we will be sleep together, you know like sleep, sleep, not just lay next to each other."

"Are you making a fun of me?" Felicity punched his arm.

"Maybe." Oliver teased, opening the door to their room. The room was small, cozy, and charming, with a view of the mountains.

"Oh, this room is beautiful." Felicity turned to face Oliver. Her smile took Oliver's breath.

"Felicity, if I will kiss you right now, will you run?" Oliver asked shyly, moving closer to her.

"No." Felicity breathed.

Oliver leaned, taking her head in his hands. The kiss was gentle at first, but when Felicity had moaned into his mouth, he deepened the kiss. He put one of his arm around her waist, bringing her closer. She put her arms around his neck. Oliver licked her lower lip, asking for permission to entrance. When she had opened her mouth, their tongues found rhythm. The kiss had become more passionate, after their jackets landed on the ground.


	5. A time for believing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity share passionate moments. Unexpected guests arrive.

Shirtless Oliver was lying on Felicity, his left leg between her thighs. She felt his growing erection on her thigh. He took his time kissing her passionately on the neck. Her hands were stroking the back of his head and exploring the muscles on his back. When his left hand had slipped under her shirt, massaging her breast through her bra, she moaned loudly, rubbing her crotch against his thigh.  Suddenly Oliver stopped his actions, growling against Felicity's neck. He had pushed away from her, and rolled on his back.

Disoriented Felicity was panting heavily. "Oliver?"

Oliver had covered his face with his hands, before he murmured. "I don't have condoms."

This confession caused an uncontrolled outburst of Felicity's laughter. Confused Oliver sat on the bed, looking at her with raised eyebrows. Trying to control her laughter, Felicity sat next to him kissing his shoulder.

"Sorry." Felicity left another kiss on his skin. "But you are telling me, that Oliver Queen, notorious billionaire playboy, womanizer, and if you believe in gossip, God of sex, doesn't have condoms?"

"It's not entirely true." Oliver said. "I have all package of condom, and I can tell you exactly in which pocket of my suitcase they are."

"At your grandmother house." Felicity smirked.

"At my grandmother house." Oliver snorted with frustration.

"So, you have brought condoms with yourself on the Holidays with your fake girlfriend? Hm, interesting. Were you planning to seduce me, Mister Queen?" Felicity teased him, rubbing her nose against the skin on his shoulder.

"Felicity, honey, it's not a problem right now." Oliver smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Felicity said, moving her hand towards his crotch. Oliver inhaled, when she had stroked him through his jeans. She whispered, nibbling his earlobe. "But I can take care of your problem."

“Oh God!" Oliver gasped, when she had caressed him harder. "Felicity, please."

"Please what, Mister Queen?" Felicity bit his ear, enjoying his gasps.

Oliver quickly laid her on the bed, pinning her hands above her head with one hand. A glint passed through his dark gaze, when he had smiled maliciously. "You think it’s funny, Miss Smoak."

Oliver kissed her hard, pushing his tongue into Felicity's mouth. She wanted to touch him, but he had her arms trapped above her head. He was devouring her, his tongue exploring her mouth. His other hand crept to her jeans, unbuttoning them. His hand had sneaked under her jeans, before he rubbed her through the soaking panties.

“I'm going to make you come, baby.” Oliver whispered in her ear, gently grazing her earlobe with his teeth, after he had broken the kiss.

Felicity hold her breath, when he was stimulating her through the cloth. Her hips started moving at their own rhythm, pushing against his hand. When Oliver hand had pushed aside the cloth of her panties, and he had put inside her two fingers, she groaned, rolling her eyes to the back of her head. The orgasm was building slowly, relentlessly inside her, when Oliver stopped thrusting his fingers into her.

“Why are you stopping?” Felicity's voice was harsh. She demanded. "Finish what you started."

Oliver smirked, curling his fingers deep inside her, searching for that special spot. Felicity tilted her head back, when the pleasure had hit her. Oliver was stroking her through her orgasm, watching her carefully, when she was coming back from her heights.

"Wow, that was wow." Felicity gasped, breathing heavily. She purposely rubbed her leg against his crotch. It had caused that they both froze, feeling wetness between them. "Did you just?"

"Aha." Oliver groaned. "I need to clean myself."

When Oliver had disappeared in the bathroom, Felicity tried to catch her breath, lying still on the bed. She was in awe, not believing what that man just did to her, only with his fingers. When he left the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist, Felicity bit her lower lip.

Oliver smirked, saying. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Felicity challenged him.

"Like you would want to eat me. That kind of look."

"Maybe I want, and maybe I will." Felicity threw through her shoulder, going to bathroom.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

They spent all evening, enjoying their time with other guests of the retreat by the fire. Around one in the night, when Felicity had almost fallen asleep on Oliver’s laps, they decided to go back to their room.

"You are full of surprises." Felicity said, coming back from the bathroom. "I didn't know that you can play the guitar."

Oliver was already in the bed, sitting against the headboard. "I've got many skills."

"And very cocky." Felicity sneaked her cat's movements across the bed until she was close enough to kiss Oliver. The kiss consumed them very quickly. They were kissing, while Felicity was straddling his hips, and Oliver was squeezing her butt.

"Felicity, do you think we could take a risk?" Oliver asked between the kisses.

Felicity growled with frustration, moving apart from him. "I've already checked. I have fertile days."

"Let's go sleep then, before we will extension the situation." Oliver gasped heavily.

"I hate when you are right." Felicity puffed, lying down on the bed next to Oliver.

Felicity woke up in the morning by her full bladder. When she had been returning from bathroom, she spotted Oliver. He was sleeping on his back, shirtless and gorgeous. She felt urge to woke him up in the most pleasure way. She gently uncovered him, kneeling between his legs. She lowered his sweatpants, freeing his penis. 'It’s so big.' Felicity mouthed. She swallowed. She reached forward and placed one of her hands around him. She moved her hand up and down with a firm grip, and her fingers tighten around him. He hardened with every move she made. Oliver wriggled on the bed, gasping loudly. When he opens his eyes, his gaze was scorching and dark blue. They were gazing each other for a while.

"Finish what you started." Oliver moaned, closing his eyes, and leaving Felicity to continue. He flexed his hips into her hand and she grabbed him tighter. A loud groan escaped his throat. Felicity placed her lips around his swollen tip and started to suck. Oliver's breathing increased.

"Don't stop." Oliver growled, and Felicity sucked him harder.

Felicity pushed him deeper into her mouth. His eyes flew open, and he groaned. She twirled her tongue around the tip again, and he thrust in to her mouth. When Felicity had pulled him even deeper into her mouth, he clenched his fists on the sheet.

"Felicity, I'm going to come in your mouth.” Oliver warned her. But it only caused her to suck him harder and deeper. He cried out and stilled, and Felicity could feel like salty liquid oozing down her throat. She swallowed quickly.

"Oliver Queen has come apart because of me." Felicity sat back, watching him. A triumphant smile was showing at the corners of her lips.

Oliver opened his eyes, glaring at her. "Jesus, Felicity, that was so, so good. You know how to use that smart mouth."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"No, we can’t skip dinner." Felicity said, when Oliver had parked a car, outside his grandmother's house.

"Why not?" Oliver leant, and rubbed his nose against her cheek.

"Because, it's Christmas Eve, and I'm hungry." Felicity pushed him away. "And we will have all night to our self."

"I hate when you're right." Oliver growled, going out from the car.

When they had reached the house, Thea approached them.  "Oh, finally. We have extra guests."

"Who?" Oliver asked, helping Felicity removing her jacket.

Felicity's legs buckled, when she had spotted Laurel Lance, who was walking towards them.

"Laurel, what are you doing here?" Oliver was confused.

"I wanted to meet your secret girl, and shared with the news." Laurel smiled. "I'm pregnant."


	6. Christmas is love.

Felicity felt nauseous. Laurel Lance, that Laurel, gorgeous Laurel, came to Oliver grandmother's house, and told that she's pregnant. 'Is it possible, that Oliver and Laurel have been sleeping with each other again?' Oliver had to feel her thought, because he put his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. His reaction surprised her.

"Congratulation." Oliver said. "Where is happy father?"

"He's taking congratulations in the living room. He dragged me here to share the news." Laurel said, glowing with happiness. "Felicity is nice to see you again. We told Oliver months ago that he need to take his head out of his ass, and get the girl."

"Laurel." Oliver warned her.

"We?" Felicity asked confused, spotting Tommy Merlyn, who had been walking towards them.

"Oliver, Felicity." Tommy grinned widely. "Have you heard the news?"

"Yes." Oliver left Felicity's site to hug his best friend. "Congratulation, Man. We are growing up."

"We certainly do." Tommy let go Oliver, turning his attention to Felicity. "I knew that there was something between you two. And all Oliver's denials only convinced me that he is head over heels in love with you."

"Tommy." Oliver growled.

"He what?" Felicity asked surprised.

"Oh, come on I will explain you this over a drink." Tommy put his arms around Felicity, leading them towards the living room.

"This won't end well." Oliver muttered, and Laurel laughed.

Oliver came to living room in the middle of Tommy's story, who was just saying. "And last year all I heard was 'Felicity say that, she does this, how she irritates him'. I tell you, he was acting like teenage boy, who was whining about a girl."

All people in the room burst into laughter, except Nathan, who was nervous. Oliver spotted Felicity, who was watching him carefully. Oliver could swear that he saw mysterious glint in her eye. Oliver thought that he was in trouble.

"Everyone, as I enjoy your company, we should start to get ready for Christmas Eve. I’m expecting, all of you in an hour on celebratory dinner." Edith stood up, pushing them to get ready.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

"So, I was irritating you?" Felicity said, closing the door to their room.

"It's all you've heard from Tommy's little speech." Oliver chuckled. Suddenly, he pushed Felicity against the door, pinning her to the door using his hips. His lips were on hers. Felicity moaned into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He used it to explore her mouth. Their tongues joined in a slow erotic dance. Felicity felt his erection against her belly.

"You. Are. So. Sexy." Oliver murmured, each word separated from the others. Oliver moved away from her. ""If we are to make dinner, I have to take a cold shower."

He rushed towards the bathroom, leaving her breathless. But Felicity had an idea, she needed a lot of candles, and to get them she needed Thea's help. When she had been walking to Thea's room, man's voice stopped her.

"Felicity, finally I have a chance to talk to you without your bodyguard." Nathan was leaning against the wall, smirking.

"Nathan, what's up?" Felicity tried to be calm.

"I'll be honest with you. I don't believe in all of it."

"In what exactly?" Felicity crossed her arms.

"Oh, you know. Oliver was caught with an employee in a very ambiguous situation. Press found out, and boom. This employee turned out being his girlfriend." Nathan said. "Sorry, I don't buy it."

"It's your problem." Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"But, I need to admit that you both are very convincing." Nathan moved closer to her. "And maybe, he will even fuck you, to make it more real. But don't think twice that he will keep you with him."

Felicity slapped him, pointing her finger towards him. "Don't dare to talk to me that way. You have no idea what kind of man Oliver is. And you know nothing about our relationship."

"You have a great fire in you, but I know exactly what kind of man he is." Nathan glared at her. "I don't care about these stupid stocks, all I want is to make him suffer. Like I suffered, when he had screwed up my fiancée on our rehearsal dinner."

"What?" Felicity said shocked.

"Well, you don't know him that well, don't you?" Nathan smiled triumphantly. "And maybe, I may know how to make him suffer."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

When Felicity had returned to their bedroom, she spotted Oliver, who was putting on his shirt. "Hey, where were you? What's going on?" Oliver asked, seeing her shocked expression.

"Did you fuck Nathan's fiancée on their rehearsal dinner?" Felicity simply asked.

"Felicity." Oliver moved closer, but she took one step back. "It was five years ago, I was douchebag back then."

"I know that, Oliver." Felicity raised her voice. "I know who you are, now. But don't you think that you should tell me, why he hates you so much? Why he wants to make your life a living hell?"

"I probably should." Oliver admitted. "Did he do something to you?"

"No, he just said that he knows how to make you suffer.” Felicity sat on the edge of the bed.

Oliver kneeled in front of her. "I can handle with Nathan, because I know that what started as a fake story, it's now more real than ever."

Felicity took his head in her both hands, and gave him a quick kiss. "I will start to get ready to dinner."

Christmas Eve dinner went smooth. Nathan glared at Oliver and Felicity from time to time, but he didn't say or do nothing. Laurel and Tommy left the manor to celebrate with Lance family. After a dinner they were sitting in living room laughing and listening to Christmas carols. Felicity had to stop Oliver from talking to Nathan, and they decided that they deal with him after Christmas.

"Mr. Queen, can I have a favor?" Felicity whispered to Oliver with her flirty voice, when they had been standing near the fireplace.

"Always." Oliver brought her closer, and nuzzled her neck.

"Meet me in the bedroom in half an hour. Bring a wine." Felicity smiled, and left him, walking away to the stairs.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Felicity watched herself in the mirror. She was wearing red bra set. Sexy and sweet, this flirty bra top set features a lacy top and shoulder straps, paired with a matching, cheeky panty. Also, she wore Oliver's white shirt, unbuttoned, and sexy black high heels. She had been fixing her hair, when she heard Oliver, who entered the room.

Oliver's mouth dropped open when he had seen the room lit by candles. He untied his tie, and put off his shoes and socks. He smirked, seeing the box of condoms on the nightstand. Oliver heard silent 'Hey' behind his back, so he returned and saw Felicity. He sat down on the bed with an impression. Oliver knew that she is sexy, but in that moment when she was standing there, wearing the red lingerie, his white shirt, and very 'fuck-me' heels, Oliver's head, heart, and dick wanted the same. All his body wanted Felicity, who was slowly approaching him.

She stopped right in front of him between his legs. Oliver raised his head to look in to her eyes. Her gaze, always bright blue, now dark and shiny with desire. She put her hands around Oliver's neck, stroking the back of his head. Oliver's hands were moving on the back of Felicity's legs, from knee, through her thighs, and finally to squeeze her ass. Oliver started moving his mouth across her belly, her muscle twitched under his open mouth kisses. Felicity drew her head back, and moaned slightly. Felicity had moved, and now she sat straddling Oliver's lap. Oliver removed his shirt from her shoulder, kissing her skin above her breasts. When Felicity had pressed harder, she felt Oliver's growing erection. They both moaned on that contact.

Oliver hissed, taking Felicity's head in his hands. "Tell me. Tell me what you want."

She didn't answer right away, but kissed him hard, didn't leave any doubts what she wanted. When she moved away from him, they both were breathing heavily. And Felicity finally spoke. "Fuck me. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
